Monster in my closet
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Nashi believes there's a monster in her closet and Natsu's the one to blame. —Natsu


**A/N: **Oh my gosh, you know what's really cute? Children! And you know whose child would be the cutest in Fairy Tail? Natsu and Lucy, of course! But I bet the other guys babies would look as cute too but I support NaLu the most of shut up. :C x'D  
Anyways, I was reading a couple of stories today and I always seem to get a mini-heart attack when Natsu's like, "_Marry me."_ To Lucy and sdjkgwe, I love anybody who does that and I wish Natsu was real! TT^TT  
that's not the point—my point is that I'm here to give you guys a NaLu One-Shot about their kid, kay? Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail! All of you know that so, yeah.

* * *

"Daddy!" A cute voice called out for the almighty dragon slayer, Natsu's eyes popping open as he heard his daughter's distress call. He jumped out of bed, his sleep long forgotten as Lucy followed after him, the parents worried that something bad might have happened. Natsu slammed the door open as his left fist caught on fire, his eyes darting all around the dark room to see if anyone was in there. Natsu flicked the lights on as Lucy rushed over to her daughter and held her tight, cooing at her.

"What's wrong, Nashi? What happened?"

"C—closet!" The pink-haired girl pointed at her closet making Natsu and Lucy alert. Natsu went on over, slamming the door open to get ready to punch the thing that had could have hurt his precious daughter but when he noticed nothing was in there but clothes, shoes, and toys, he got confused. "There's nothing in here."

"Nashi, what made you scream for daddy?"

"S—scary!"

"What's scary, darling?"

"Hey, Nashi, daddy's here, what's wrong?" Natsu went on over to his daughter's side, looking at her with worry in his eyes. Nashi looked into her father's onyx eyes, teary brown ones meeting worried black ones.

"There's a monster in my closet."

"Monster?"

"Oh dear lord." Lucy sighed, face-palming herself. She _knew_ reading Nashi that scary story before bed was an bad idea but _no_, Natsu insisted that she was a big girl now and could handle scary stories told the child.

"I heard the monsters in my closet, daddy!" The girl flung herself onto her half-naked father who held her tight, smiling a bit. He picked her up in his arms and sat where she lied could of minutes ago, sitting next to Lucy who just shot him a glare.

"Hey, there's no big scary monster inside your closet."

"The story you told me earlier—"

"It's just a small Fairy tale I made up, there really isn't a monster inside your closet, silly!" Natsu said poking her nose. Nashi rubbed the place he poked and looked up at her father's grinning face; next looking at her mother's smiling face. "Really?"

"Yes, why would mommy and daddy allow a big scary monster in the house?" Lucy asked, patting her child's back. "Mommy and daddy will never let you get hurt, sweetheart." Lucy leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead. Nashi allowed her to kiss and sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fist. "Yeah, so don't worry about it, alright?" Natsu grinned, ruffling his daughter's head. Nashi nodded and Natsu got up, placing her back into her bed, tucking her in. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his grin never leaving his face. "Now go back to bed, Nashi."

"Are you sure there isn't a monster?"

"Yes, there isn't a monster."

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." Lucy said, kissing her forehead again, patting her chest. Nashi sighed and closed her eyes, drifting back into dream land.

Natsu flicked off the lights and Lucy walked towards him, shooting him a glare as he grinned sheepish. Lucy grabbed his scarf and yanked him close. She closed the door till there was a small crack, yanking the protesting man back to their room. Once she opened the door she shoved him inside, closing their door. She turned towards her husband who was readjusting his scarf, looking at his wife with a confused expression.

"What was that for?"

"What was that for? _What was that for?"_ Lucy asked, her voice growing dangerously low as she inched closer, Natsu stepping back as she came close. He gulped as she stood in front of him, glaring. "You gave our daughter nightmares with that _stupid_ story of yours!"

"Hey! She's fine now! And I thought she was old enough for it,"

"She's only 6, Natsu! Telling her that there's a big monster in everyone's closet is not a big joke." Natsu raised his hands up in reason, never breaking their eye contact. "Look, my mistake, but she's okay now so no need to make a fuss about it. Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, her angered expression never leaving her face. Natsu sighed and stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her small figure.

"I'm sorry—I promise I won't tell Nashi anymore scary stories."

"Damn right you're not."

"I won't. Please don't be mad, Luce." Natsu whispered, kissing her temple. Lucy relaxed some and Natsu did it again, winning the loving Lucy back. She wrapped her arms around his neck but kept her scowl, looking at the guy who grinned at her. "Nashi is still young so don't go doing reckless things like that."

"I know, I learned my lesson. Maybe next year—"

"No way! Wait till she's 10 or something,"

"Then she's going to be like, '_Dad, I'm not 5 anymore, those don't scare me anymore.'" _Natsu mimicked his daughter's voice making Lucy giggle. "We better scare them while we can." Natsu smirked looking down at his wife who shook her head and laugh a bit.

"You can do that to our son but not our daughter."

"But we don't have a son."

"That doesn't mean we're never going to get one." Natsu stared at her for a moment, her words sinking in before a huge smirk appeared on his face. "His name will be Igneel," Natsu said before picking her up and tossing her on their bed. "And I'll be scaring him more than I did with Nashi."

"Just shut up and kiss me, idiot." And with that he leaned down to kiss his beautiful wife.

* * *

**A/N: **Not as good as I thought it'll be but . . . eh, whatever. Here is my one-shot I wanted to make since 10 minutes ago so here it is! :D  
I hoped you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading and review for me. (;


End file.
